Christmas in Petalburg
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Drew's sister is forced to stay with May and her family for Christmas. she then decideds to invite Drew and their other sister and her friend. Christmas soons turns into mayhem with a lot of events. May/Drew Oc/Oc
1. Meeting some characters

**Me: Hello this is twilight and pokemon queen and here is my near christmas story**

I walked thought the bitter cold wind. I, Sarah Freya Hayden hated winter. It was so cold. unlike my siblings who enjoyed winter. I pulled my purple hat over my ears.

Even though I was wearing winter clothes I was still freezing. My outfit consisted of a Purple woolly jumper, black jeans and black knee-high boots. My black backpack was sitting comfortably on my shoulders. My earphones were plugged into my pokenav that was now currently playing 4ever by the Veronicas.

I has walking through Petalburg City, desperate to find the gym so I could win my 5th badge for the Hoenn league. I almost screamed at the sign posted in front of the PetalBurg gym. Closed. Ah. Just my luck

How can it be closed? I had just spent the WHOLE day trying to find the stupid gym. I didn't even have a place to stay and worst of all I didn't know what day it as.

I stormed towards the house behind the gym. I rang the doorbell and after 30 seconds of waiting I soon grew impatient. I thumped the door, putting all my weight on the door. At this rate the door would break in half. I flew forward when the door opened.

"Oh hello there." A woman with curly light brown hair and blue sapphire eyes said. She obviously didn't expect that to happen. I jumped up and was about to ask why the gym was closes until I noticed how ridiculous I looked in the hall mirror. I rushed towards the mirrored, taking off my hat and combed my hands through my emerald green hair. Ridding it with all traces of snow.

"Um is there any reason why you are here?" the woman asked. I looked round as my face grew red with embarrassment.

"oh yeah. I'm just wondering why is the gym closed."

"Oh that's easy. It's only a week 'till Christmas." my eyes went wide with realisation. Of course. All the pokemon gym's closed before Christmas.

"Do you have a place to stay?" the woman asked. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to La Rousee in a week in time for Christmas.

" No. I wont be able to make it back to my hometown in time for Christmas." I replied.

" Well then how about you stay here then. You could share a room with my daughter. She's just back from her journey from Johto. Her name's May." I nodded my head. May why did that name sound familiar? I'm sure either Drew or Alice mentioned her.

" Mum. Do you happen to know where max is." I turned round and saw a girl with light brown hair with blue sapphire eyes. She looked pretty mad as well though somewhat familiar, I must have seen a picture of her somewhere. Obviously this Max person had done something to annoy her.

"No dear. What did he do now."

"First he's stolen my bandana. Then he accuses me of having an obsession with roses. Then he says I love Drew. Before he ran away."

" Who's Drew." I asked, automatically thinking of my only brother. Technically his name was Andrew but ever since his ego got big because of the fan girls he started to call himself Drew.

"May's Rival. Who always gives her red roses who he claims are for her beautify. He has green eyes and green hair. Which according to May's journal is one of the most amazing qualities that he possesses." a voice said. I looked up and saw a small boy of at least 9 at the top of a stair case.

Ah so it was my brother she loved. Figures another fan girl.

Then it clicked. Why I had recognised her. Drew had a picture of her. I had forgotten he had a crush on her. She's been his only crush.

"I do not love Drew." May yelled. I grabbed her collar of her red jacket, preventing her form killing her brother.

"Oh come on May it's obvious. At least it says so in your diary. You've fallen in love with him."

"No I have not!" my grip on May tightened as she struggled.

" May you used to call him arrogant, big-headed and a jerk in your journal to caring, kind and sweet."

" Do you mean drew Hayden?" I asked. I had to be sure it was my brother. After all this was the May I think he talks about to Soledad.

"Yes." They both replied. I raised my eyebrows and smirked in a Drew-like fashion.

"He's my brother." I said amused as I watched their faces turn into shocked expressions.

**Review**


	2. Shopping and arrivals

**me: I'm singin' in the rain, justy singin' in the rain... **

***Hiissss***

**me: Who was that?!**

***I am the ghost of Christmas past**

**me: Seriously?**

***I am The teapot of Karma**

**me: I still don't believe you.**

***I am Peeweechew**

**me: I told you before Miss C. Cullen, It's pikachu**

***I am not Miss C. Cullen, I am Sleeping Beauty**

**me: (sighs) Give it up Miss C. Cullen**

**Miss C. Cullen: Fine**

**. ... **

**Miss C. Cullen: Lyndsey. how DO you solve a problem like Maria?**

**Me: By reading this story, of course! And I do not own pokemon.**

"ALICE PICK UP ALREADY!" I yelled into the poor defenceless pokenav. I had been trying to call my dear sister for the last half hour. I almost threw the pokenav to the other side of the room when it went straight to her answering machine.

"What is going on?" May asked walking into her bedroom. I was currently sitting on her very comfy, bed. Her room was nice. White walls, a red carpet with a white rug, red curtains, a red ceiling. Her bed had white covers with red stripes. They were stuffed poke dolls in a corner while a laptop sat beside the bed.

"I'm trying to call my very annoying sister to wish her a very merry Christmas and she won't pick up her stupid pokenav." may sat next to me on her bed as I threw the pokenav on the bed.

Then the pokenav started ringing. Typical Alice.

"Hello?" I asked. I knew it was Alice but still. May slipped out the room with dirty laundry in her arms.

"Sarah. I'm so sorry. Sam had my pokenav and he was too busy drawing to even notice it ring."

"Hey!" was faintly heard in the background.

"Anyway are you coming to La Rousse this year. Me, Sam and Drew can pick you up."

"Wait Drew's with you? Where are you?" I asked.

"Yeah and we're in Rustburo city right now. Why?"

"Well I'm currently in Petalburg and can't go home because of this really bad blizzard. And I'm staying with the girl Drew likes. You know his rival with the puppy dog like hair." the phone hung up. I had a bad feeling that within the next hour they would arrive.

May came in again and sat on the bed beside me. I looked down at my sleeping bag it was a light purple with stars all over it.

"Do you want to go shopping?" May asked. I looked at her. I was never really one for shopping. "I still need to buy Christmas presents." Drat! I still had to buy presents for Drew, Alice and Sam. And I was the responsible one.

"Sure." I grabbed my unbreakable pokenav and walked down the stairs.

"Max! when mum and dad get back tell them me and Sarah are away shopping." May said, her head peeking round her brother's bedroom door.

I looked over her shoulder and looked into the room. The room had light blue walls and a navy blue carpet. Posters of different regions were up on the wall.

"Sure. Whatever." Max said. he watching a pokemon documentary about evolution. How boring.

I turned round and slid down the stair banister while May walked down. I had to wait thirty seconds for her.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, grabbing her arm and pulled May out the door.

LATER

I held the candle cautiously to my nose. The candle was a smooth chocolate brown. It smelt exactly like chocolate and vanilla ice-cream.

I placed the candle in my basket. I knew Alice would love it. She LOVED chocolate and vanilla ice-cream. If she saw a shop that actually sold the ice-cream…. I shuddered at the thought.

I looked in my basket. As well as the candle there were other items. A new sketchbook for Sam, the candle for Alice and for Drew a new ribbon case. I was going to get more for them. It was tradition between the four of us to give each other two small presents and 1 big present each. I usually gave them a pokemon, alice would give us a cd of all the songs we said we liked this year, Sam would give us a big drawing of one of our favourite pokemon and drew would gives us a book that we all wanted (he always knew what book to get us).

I walked up to the counter, my items in hand. There was nothing else that I saw that they would like. I would give May a gift but I hardly know her which means I don't know what to get her.

Hmm… the girl at the counter seemed familiar, long red hair, sharp brown eyes, an obvious fake tan. If I was right it was Valerie. Leader of the Drew fan club. Over her purple work-shirt was a drew badge. She was busy talking on the phone.

I walked up to the counter and place my basket on the counter. I looked at her but she didn't notice me or maybe she did but didn't care. After all SHE didn't know I was drew's sister. Huh some fan she was.

"Anyway I broke my nail putting up those posters of drew and what happens? some little runt insults him. Why of course we chased her but drew saved her." (A.N reference to chapter 2 of in one world out the other) I rolled my eyes. I was getting impatient. I needed to go to other stores. After all I promised may we would go to that new ice-cream place with her. It may be cold but in my opinion it's never to cold for ice-cream.

"Excuse me. But I'm in a hurry." I said. Valerie glared at me with such ferocity…I could have gotten a paper cut.

"Sorry Kayla I've got to go. Some stupid customer wants to be served." Valerie rolled her eyes. Oh she did NOT call me stupid. That's why I'm making sure Drew will NEVER go out with her.

"Presents?" Valerie asked, trying to be nice me. I guess she had to. After all the customer is always right. I decided to play along with her.

"Yep and I've still got more to get." I mentally groaned. I had to get mum and dad gifts as well. What do you get your parents that already have everything?

"Ah I see." Valerie sighed scanning the last item and typing some numbers on the till. "I have to get the guy I LOVE presents."

"Do you mean Drew?" the answer was obvious but still I was bored.

"Of course. After all he is rich, hot, rich, a fabulous coordinator and most of all rich." I rolled my eyes and flicked my fringe. Of course she only loved him for all those reasons. All of the fan girls did.

"But what about his personality?"

"Does that matter." Valerie flicked her red hair over her shoulder and looked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Yes. You can't base a relationship on appearance and status."

"And how would you know/" Valerie sneered, her eyes narrowing.

" Because I've had tons of boys try to date me because of my appearance or the fact that I'm a strong trainer. But most of them mostly try to date because I'm rich. And also plenty of girls have treid to date mt brother for the same reasons. Except for the fact that he is a coordinator."

"Oh and who might that be?" Valerie asked interested. But what I was about to say would send her into shock.

"Drew." I watched in amusement as her mouth dropped open., while her eyes widened. I quickly walked out the store, carrying my recently bought items.

May was watching the snow fall gently towards the ground. Her face looked like the glameow that just got the cream. She spun around in a circle and saw me staring at her.

"What?" I shook my head. In a way it's hard to believe that she's a coordinator. She can be childish but she's sweet. She cares about people. I wonder if drew likes her.

We walked away from the store to the new ice-cream parlour. We talked about our pokemon. I was surprised to find out her combusken had evolved. Hey, I have seen her in some contests. I walked behind May while I was in deep thought about what pokemon I was going to give Drew.

Suddenly, I crashed into May's back. Why had she stopped? I looked over her shoulder, brushing my emerald green hair out my face. She stooped in front of the florist. Why? All she was doing was looking at a bouquet of red roses.

"Drew." She whispered. Ah so this is who drew gave those roses to. I always wondered what he did with them.

"SARAH!!!" I jumped in shock as I got crushed in a bear hug given by my dear younger sister. I was sure my face was blue before she let go.

I looked at May, who had a look of surprise on her face. Behind Alice, was Sam and Drew.

"Hey May." Drew said while flicking his hair. _Must he always copy my bad habits _I thought flicking my own fringe.

I looked at Alice and could tell a plan was slowly coming together in her head. Somehow I was scared.

**Miss C: so how do you solve a problem like Maria?**

**Me: I don't know. Shove her down a well.**

**Miss c: I already knew that.**

**Me: oh well review.**


	3. singing, a rose and a drawing

**Miss C: Did you know you lose a hundred shafts of hair a day?**

**Me: No, but-  
**

**Miss C: Did you know tartan is not Scottish?**

**Me: No, but-  
**

**Miss C: Did you know the bikini was invented by a Frenchman?**

**Me: No, but-  
**

**Miss C: Did you know-  
**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Miss C: *Zips lips***

**Me: Thank you. I do not own Twilight, or Miss C. Cullen, I just like to  
emotionally scar her characters and stir up trouble for your entertainment.  
**

**Miss C: No one owns me! I am a FREE SPIRIT!  
**

**Me: Yeah, whatever, time to take you back to the happy home...**

I sighed with relief, as I walked into the warm house.

"Did you have fun?" Norman asked. Looking behind me and May. Sam, alice and Drew stood behind us.

"Yeah. And Sarah's sibling's have arrived. Is it okay if they stay with us because they can't go home for Christmas."

"Sure." Norman nodded his head and walked out the house towards the green house. I followed him. I had to ask him something.

"Norman?" Norman turned towards me. "When can I battle you for my fifth badge?"

"On the 28th." Norman said and with that he walked into the greenhouse. I trudged through the snow heading back towards the warm house.

Drew was at the door, waiting for someone.

"Sarah. Why did you invite us over here? I'd rather be in La Rousee where it's warmer."

"I though you liked the snow, Drew. And I did not invite any of you here. Alice dragged you here. And besides do you really want to go after all May's here."

"I do but I prefer it if the weather was slightly warm. And what does May have to do with me staying.!" a look of confusion spread across Drew's face. Oh he's becoming a good actor.

"Drew quit the act. it's obvious you like May. You carry a picture around of her and you give her roses." Drew's face turned pink. Yep Drew's in love. After all I had never seen him blush before. Drew walked into the living room and I followed, not wanting to drop the subject.

I froze at what I saw. then I covered my mouth, stifling the giggles. Yes I do laugh sometimes.

Alice danced round the living room while me and Drew watched in amusement. Trust Alice to act right at home. Does your mother know from the Mamma Mia soundtrack was playing from her pokenav.

Sam, Max and May were upstairs to collect all the dirty laundry.

"Come on . Dance." Alice said grabbing Drew's hands and spinning him around the room. I smirked at the sight of Drew looking embarrassed. He obviously thought he was to cool to dance with his younger sister. I could vaguely hear footsteps on the stairs.

Alice threw drew in a spin, towards me. He stopped spinning just as May entered the room. Obviously trying to act like the cool guy..

"Um…" was all May said. Watching Alice spin round the room, signing the lyrics of Voulez-vous,

"Don't mind my hyper sister. She loves Mamma Mia." I explained. It was true ever since she saw it in the cinema, she fell in love with the music. So whenever she heard a word relating to Mamma Mia she would make us watch the whole film.

I stifled a laugh as Alice fell over a chair that she had not seen. She jumped up as I turned off her pokenav. A look of anger spread across her face. I gave her a look and nodded towards May and Drew. May's face was a slight pink as Drew held out blood, red rose.

"Of course this is for your beautifly." Beautifly. Oh yeah drew that's really believable. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'll make sure she get's it." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She actually believed the rose was for her beautifly. How naïve was she? But… I could not ignore the fact that she sounded slightly sad. She was looking at the ground as she walked away, the dirty laundry pilled in her arms. A look of disappointment spread across Drew's face. As if he was upset that she had not yet figured that the roses were for **her. **

I sighed and walked out the room and walked up the stairs. I stopped when I saw Sam. He was drawing in his sketchbook. He looked up and saw me looking at him. His eyes widened and he snapped his sketchbook shut.

However I snatched the sketchbook out of his hands expecting to see pictures of all the pokemon he had. I raised my eyebrows when I saw what was actually in the sketchbook. Drawings of Alice and they were really good.

Sam snatched the book away from m, his face turning red. I smiled at him. Not a smirk a smile. His face turned worried. I took offence to that. Just because I smile doesn't mean I'm scary.

"Do you like Alice or something?" I asked. Sam looked down, his curly hair covering his eyes. He slowly nodded his head. I sat down beside him

"For how long?" I was curious. After all Alice did like Sam. Don't ask how I know. It's not my fault she left her diary open right in front of me.

"For at least a year." Sam sighed and walked up the stairs, to the room he shared with Max and Drew. I almost banged my head on the stair banisters. Why are all the people I meet in love with someone I've at least seen.

I rubbed my temples, trying to figure out a plan. A plan to get May and Drew together. I had promised I would Alice that I would least think of a plan. Wait Alice knew I was rubbish at making plans.

"Sarah?" I looked up. Alice. Well speak of the devil and the devil will come. aT least I think that is the saying.

" Any plans yet Alice?" I asked looking up at my younger sister. Her long, jet black hair was pulled into ponytail. Her eyes lit up as soon as I mentioned the word "plans."

"Yep and we're going to need bungee cords, a parachute, an empty swimming pool. Oh and two tons of gummi bears!" Alice said enthusiastically. I slapped my forehead. Sure her plans were crazy but I doubt this plan was something we could actually do.

"ALICE! We are trying to get May and Drew together. Not have a massive sugar rush!"

"But I like sugar rushes." I rolled my eyes. Trying to think of a plan we could ACTUALLY do. Wait I did see a poster for a Christmas ball coming into Petalburg.

"Focus Alice. I actually have a realistic plan. Did you see the sign coming into Petalburg. You know the one that was advertising a ball. It's tomorrow."

"Oh I see. Then we can do my plan." my head was starting to hurt why was I cursed with such a daft sister?

"No we are going to do my plan which I will reveal to you tomorrow."

"Aww." Alice groaned. I flicked my fringe and walked back down the stairs. Now what was my plan?

**REVIEW. Oh wait. PLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE?????**


	4. More shopping, singing and hateful words

**Alice: gummi bears now.**

Me: I don't have any gummi bears.

Alice: you do if you want to see Drew bungee jump of a building into a pool of marshmallows.

Me: fine (hands over gummi bears.)

Alice: Yay

Me…..

Alice: Oh fine twilightandpokemonqueen does not own pokemon or the song Fences by paramore.

I looked over at Alice who right looked as though she was in heaven. I rolled my eyes as she ran to every pair of high heels she could see. She hadn't even bought a dress and yet she was looking at shoes.

"Alice must you look at shoes. You own like a thousand pairs already. All you have to do is buy a dress and wear a pair of your high heels with them." Alice stuck her tongue out at me and walked over to the trainer (sneakers) section. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the dress section at the other side of the HUGE shop.

May was currently looking at a hot pink knee length dress. She bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't like that." I said flicking my fringe.

"Why are you so like Drew?" may asked. I was like drew? More like the other way round.

" He's more like me, you mean. and he wasn't always like this, he used to be very sweet. Then when he went to school he became more and more arrogant. Probably because most girls at our school fancied him." I said shaking my head. I pulled a maroon ankle length dress with puffy, elbow length sleeves. I actually liked the dress but I hated the sleeve. But I could always cut them off. The dress would look so much better without them.

"Do you enter contests?" I shook my head.

"Nope. It's just drew. In a way he is the oddball of the family. The rest of us have all done gym battles. But drew is more sensible than most of us." May looked at me. I walked away. Not to be rude but May was having no luck finding a dress.

I froze as I saw a dress I was sure she would like. It was strapless, at least knee-length and it was ruby red. The skirt was slightly ruffled at the bottom but it looked great.

May's eyes widened when she saw the dress. I smirked and flicked my fringe as she walked to the counter to purchase the dress. I had already purchased the dress I liked.

"ALICE!! We're going now." I yelled the shop was huge. After a minute of impatient waiting I saw a bundle of shoes with legs walking towards me.

"Alice put them back." I sighed. Alice dropped her shoes.

"But I have no shoes that match my dress." Alice grumbled. I raised my eyebrows. She had got a dress. But she had spent all of her time in the shoe section of the store.

"Have you bough a dress yet?"

"No." came the muffled reply. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to. I already have the most perfect dress."

"Alice how come you re-use dresses but not shoes?"

"I love shoes more." Alice walked back and returned all but one pair of shoes.

We exited the store and returned to the house to get ready for the party.

As we walked back to May's house I saw Valerie in a super expensive store wearing the shortest dress imaginable. I shook my head. Was it not obvious to her that Drew didn't even like her? He met her yesterday after getting chased by his fan girls infant she was the one who grabbed his leg.

I pulled my hair out of it's plait as we walked into the warm house. Alice ran up stairs, probably to set up the hair curlers for me. I didn't mind. My hair looked good in any style. May however refused to let alice touch her hair. It was just as well. Alice was rubbish at doing anyone's hair let alone hers. I was the one who was doing our hair.

"You're back. How was it?" Drew asked walking down the stairs, looking at me curiously. What did he think I had told May his secret? Yeah right, as if I would do that. It was Alice you couldn't really trust with any secrets. Like the time she announced to the whole family that drew still wet the bed when he was seven. Still seeing his face was pretty amusing. As well as watching him chase after alice for the next two hours after that.

"It was good. Alice tried to buy most of the high heels in the store. Instead of looking for a dress." I flicked my hair over my shoulders. "anyway are you going to ask May to dance tonight?" Drew's cheeks now looked slightly pink.

"Maybe…" Drew mumbled. Oh I was loving this. Drew hadn't been shy for at least 6 years.

"SARAH!! HURRY UP! WE ONLY HAVE SIX HOURS TO GET READY." Alice shouted as I rolled my eyes. Drew smirked as he walked into the kitchen. I trudged up the starirs.

I opened May's bedroom door and saw Alice pulling out a light pink, knee-length halter dress out of her bag. May was looking at something on her laptop.

"Good you're here. Now lets get ready." Alice said, noticing m. I pulled my dress out of the shopping bag it was in along with May's dress. I looked around the room for a pair of scissors. Nothing. I pulled my bag out from under the camp bed I had to sleep on and dug around for a pair of scissors. Ah-ha there they were in the pouch I never used.

"What are you doing Sarah?" May closed her laptop, and looked at me curiously.

"I'm going to cut these sleeves off my dress. " I replied as I got to work. The scissors cut the fabric with ease. I smirked as I held the dress up, admiring my handy work. I looked down at the strips of fabric that now lay on the bed. Hmm Alice did need new gloves… I'll do that tomorrow.

I walked out the bedroom, my dress bundled in my arms. I heard music as I passed Max's room. I couldn't resist.

The door creaked open as I opened it. Max and drew looked at me but Sam ignored me. He was to busy playing the electric guitar in the room. And he had his ipod earphones in his ears listening to a song. Max was sitting on the drum stool near the drum kit while drew was sitting beside a bass guitar. It was obvious they had just been playing music.

I walked into the room, throwing my dress on drew's sleeping bag. I sat down beside drew, listening to sam play the electric guitar. Never had I heard him play and he was really good. He was playing fall out boy I don't care. He had his eyes closed as some curls hung over his eyes.

" COUGH!" I yelled seeing if that would get his attention. It worked. Sam's eyes napped over and his guitar playing abruptly stopped. He turned round to look at me.

"What all I did is cough." I said innocently. Drew rolled his eyes. Oh great I'm turning into Alice . A bad sign that the world might end.

" He was doing great until you 'coughed'." max said his hand doing air quoted when he said "coughed."

" Sarah we all know you couldn't do any better." drew said flicking his hair.

"Normally I would argue but I can't play the guitar." I smirked, thinking I had gotten out of performing and stood up. "well that was a fun five minutes but I really must go get ready."

"But you can sing." my eyes widened as I stopped in my tracks. Drew's smirk was wider now. He had put me in a corner. He KNEW I could sing. He also KNEW that I hated performing. And by saying that I could sing meant that Max and Sam would want to hear.. Which meant I would have to sing.

"Can you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow sceptically. What he didn't believe drew. He doubted my ability to sing, well I would show him.

" Yes I can, don't look at me like that. I can sing." I crossed my eyes and narrowed my eyes at all three of them.

"We would believe you if you showed us." Max pointed out.

"Fine." I agreed and walked toward the microphone. I looked back at them. "aren't you going to accompany me?" I asked nodding towards the instruments. Their faces looked like pure white snow now. Don't you just love revenge?

"No." Drew said shaking his head. I don't know why. He had no problems performing in front of crowds and if we were all dong it together there would be no crowd. Also, I knew he could play bass guitar he's had lessons for at least eight years.

"I'm not singing unless you guys play the instruments." I said, raising an eyebrow knowing I had won. They wanted to here me sing. The look on their faces told me so.

Sam nodded and picked up the electric guitar, while Max picked up the drumsticks. Drew looked on me, pleading look on his face.

"Do I have to?" drew asked. God, he sounded like a little kid who didn't want to go to school.

"Yes." I smirked as drew stood up and picked up the bass guitar beside him.

"What song?" Sam asked, looking at me. I thought for a while. I knew mot of the paramore songs off by heart . But which one. Hmm… I hadn't sung Fences in a while.

"Fences by Paramore." I said. Luckily they all knew the song, by the look of understanding on their faces. Hmm I wonder how Max knew the song?

They started playing on the count of four. I silently counted the beats in my head then I opened my mouth and sung the first few verses.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for_

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

I opened my eyes and held my head up. I was actually starting to enjoy this now.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.  
_  
I smirked to myself, I was doing great. I was actually singing in time.

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight._

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.  
  
I closed my eyes again, singing every word like I meant it. I kept them shut after that.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

I smiled as the song ended. I could hear faint clapping. I was sure that it was only us four in the room. I was wrong.

"Sarah you were great. I never knew you could sing." my sister said. She sounded surprised. Wait.. Why was my sister here?

My eyes snapped open. May and Alice were at the door smiling. They were still in their travelling clothes.

"Yeah. Is it only you who can sing?" May asked.

"Yep." I said my smirk grew slightly wider.

"So Drew can't sing." may asked. A smile was appearing on her face.

"Yep." I said nodding my head. I turned round and saw Drew was bright red. Ye didn't look that happy.

"So what! So what if I can't sing. We all know I'm a much better co-ordinator than you May. I mean why do you even enter contests if you're going to lose? I'm surprised you even made it to the grand festival. What within your weak co-ordinating skills." Drew had snapped. why I don't know but one thing I did know was that May was hurt.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. A sob escaped her lips.

"I hate you." May mumbled, but the message was clear. Drew froze and his face paled. He had just realised what he had said.

May ran out the room sobbing. Alice turned to give Drew a glare then ran after may. I heard a door slam.

I turned to glare at drew. He was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands.

"What was that all about!" I yelled at him, giving him my famous evil-glare. He looked up at me. Oh my god, is face had tears running down them. Was Drew actually crying? The last time he cried he was five.

Drew said nothing, he stared at me shock on his face. I had never yelled at him before.

"is this how you treat the girl you love? I wonder how you treat the girls you hate." I said, my voice was pure ice.

I turned away and grabbed my dress. I turned back around to say one more thing to Drew.

"you better apologise to her." I threatened, drew gulped. I walked to the door and went along the hall.

"YOU LOVE MY SISTER!" I faintly heard.  
**  
REVIEW!!!**


	5. the dance part 1

**Miss C: ...'Cause I know how I feel about you now-  
me: Stop singing! I hate that song!  
Miss C: So do I!  
Me: Then why are you singing it?!  
Miss C: 'Cause it's stuck in my head!  
Me: Why are we yelling?!  
Miss C: Because we feel passionate about this!**

...

Me: You do realise this is supposed to be a disclaimer?  
Miss C: Oh. Right.  
Me: I do not own Twilight or Pokemon or any of it's afflictions  
Miss C: Or About You Now!  
  
**Me:...**

The party was in full swing. Little kids ran about, immersed in their game of tig. Adults chatted among themselves. Some people were dancing on the dance floor. Everyone was so happy. Well… all but two.

May was sitting at the table with Alice. Alice was talking to her, trying to cheer her up. May wasn't paying attention and sighed. Alice looked at me, I nodded my head. Alice whispered something to May and walked away from the table.

At the other side of the room was drew, sitting at a table. He looked visibly depressed. He had tried to apologize to May, but she acted as if he was invisible.

I sighed. Why did they have to be so stubborn? They refuse to tell each other how much they like each other in fear that they will get rejected. And of course drew's big mouth gets in the way.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked walking up to me. Alice and Max were behind him.

"I have no idea. Drew has to be the one to apologize to May. Not us." I said. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"I still can't believe my sister loves Drew. And that he likes he back." Max mumbled. Max pushed his glasses back up his nose and walked away.

"Want to dance?" Sam asked Alice. Alice nodded her head. Her cheeks were slightly pink. I bit my lip, refusing to let a teasing remark escape my lips.

I walked to the drinks table. I needed lemonade. Sure I hadn't danced and probably won't but still. When you need a drink you need a drink.

Mmmm. I hadn't had lemonade in a long time. I 'd almost forgotten what it had tasted like.

"Can I get by?" I sharply turned round. A boy with black, spiky hair and hazel eyes was looking at me. He looked slightly familiar. He wanted a drink as well.

"Sure." I moved to the left and he waked by. I was about to walk away until he said:

"why is May upset?" he turned to look at me. He was now holding coke in his hands.

"You know her?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes since she was born. our dad's are friends so we know each other." He explaines.

"Really who is your dad?" I asked interested.

"Professor Birch?"

"Yep him. Him and Norman are friends. My younger sister and Max are the same age but I'm 15. Two years older than May." he chuckled to himself.

"So that makes you Brendan Birch?" I mentally scolded myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Duh and I never happened to catch your name." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Sarah Freya Hayden." I said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Was he trying to flirt with me?

"What a charming name. Want to dance." he said, placing his coke on the table.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not in the mood for dancing."

"Why not? It's not as if we'd be the only one dancing. Besides you never answered the question. Why does May look so depressed?" he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arm round my waist and grabbed my right hand. I reluctantly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look so tortured. I'm not killing you." Brendan said, chuckling at my face. I smiled at him, though it was obvious it was fake. After all, I could be trying to get Alice and Sam together considering that May and Drew weren't talking.

"So why does May look so sad?" Brendan asked, looking at me straight into my eyes. Wow his eyes were really hazel. No snap out of it.

"Long story." I said looking over at Drew. Who was looking at me, his face a mix of curiosity and sadness.

"Long Party. Now come on spill." my attention snapped back to Brendan.

"Well may had a rival called drew, who is also my younger brother. Because we can't get back to our home town in time for Christmas we are staying with May and her family. When getting ready for the party I got convinced by Max, Drew and Sam to sing. May and Alice heard. May found out Drew couldn't sing, he yelled at her. Made her upset. He's upset. She's acting as if he's invisible that's the very long story."

"Who's Sam and Alice?" oh yeah. He didn't know my sibling and her friend/crush.

"Alice is Drew's twin sister and my younger sister. She's a trainer and comes up with insane plans most involve Bungee jumping. Sam is her best friend. He is also a trainer. They both like each other but refuse to tell the other."

"Oh." we danced in silence after that. Occasionally I looked away from his hazel eyes to see what May and Drew were doing. Guess what? They were watching me. Great. Whenever I looked back , Brendan's face seemed closer, or maybe it was just me.

"Sarah! Drew needs to talk to you." Sam whispered to me. He and Alice were now dancing beside me and Brendan.

"What is it?" I hissed. I was actually enjoying dancing with Brendan. He wasn't like most boys I met. He wasn't a fan.

"Drew needs your help." Alice said. I sighed and without saying a word to Brendan. I walked towards Drew, who was now standing beside the stage where the musicians were playing.

"What." I snapped. I wasn't happy.

"I need your help."

"Yeah I know that but what do you need help doing?" Drew took a deep breath and said:

"To apologize to May."

**Review!**


	6. Apologies and evilness

**Me: finally I updated. **

**Drew: yes I noticed that now why am I doing this disclaimer?**

**Me: don't take that tone with me. I'm happy that I get a day out of school tomorrow on a school trip and I am allowed to bring my mp3.**

**Drew: You have an Mp3? I have an Ipod.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer already.**

**Drew: okay (reads form list I wrote) Twilightandpokemonqueen does not own pokemon. If she did she would have found out if Harley was a boy or girl, make Misty stay with Ash while he travelled. They would be together. I would be travelling with May. Me and May would be together. HEY!**

**Me: Enjoy (runs away)**

" You just realised that you need to apologize to May? Boy you are slow." I said raising my eyebrow. Drew narrowed his eyes.

"No. I've known that I need to apologize to May since she said that she hates me. I need help actually getting her to apologize to her."

"Why don't you just tell her. You know alone."

"Tried that. She walked past me as soon as I said her name. as if I was invisible." drew's face now looked slightly sad. I would pity him but it is his own fault. But I am his sister, you help your family when their in need. I couldn't exactly say no now could I?

"Why don't you tell her. You know in a place where she can't avoid you?" I asked, looking at the stage. Drew followed my gaze and his face lit up. Oh no. don't tell me

"The stage! If I apologize to her in front of everyone there is no way she will avoid me!" _Or she could completely humiliate you by ignoring you_, I mentally added. But why kill Drew's mood?

A light smile graced my face as I saw drew go up to the Mc or whatever the guy was, and asked him something. The guy shook his head, obviously refusing. Then Drew held up a 200 poke dollar bill. Who knew coming from a rich family would pay off when apologizing to someone,

Drew smiled, as he walked towards me.

"Well?" I asked, if drew was apologizing I would need a film camera. I'm sure Alice bought one.

"I can go on in half an hour. I'll be back in at least twenty minutes."

"Why?" I asked as I watched Drew's retreating figure.

"To buy some roses." I smiled as Drew exited the room. Hopefully he would do okay for time, as long as he didn't run into any fan girls.

I looked around the room, my eyes scanning for Alice. Ah there she was, out on the balcony by herself.

I walked round the busy dance floor and gently pushed past the little children who were immersed in their game of tag.

I opened the glass doors and walked onto the balcony. Wow. The view was beautiful. You could see al of Petalburg from here. The city lights shone like diamonds. The moon stood out against the dark sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I could vaguely see a figure running. A figure with green hair. Drew.

"Hey Alice. Do you have your video camera with you?" Alice turned around to face me but not completely her face was facing the ground. Even though it was slightly dark, her face was as red as a tomato. She stood silent,. Hmm…. I wonder what got her silent, usually she talked no stop.

"Alice answer me." No answer.

" Alice what happened. I'm your older sister you can tell me anything." Alice looked at me with her emerald eyes full of tears.

"S-Sam.. Mistletoe, K-kiss" Alice stuttered. I suddenly realised what had happened. I pulled Alice into a hug, as she cried into my shoulder.

"Isn't that good though? I thought you liked him?"

" I know but he would never like me back. I mean look at me." I had never seen Alice so upset, that she would start putting herself down

"Alice! don't you put yourself down. Sam has been your best friend for eight years now. Do you really think he wouldn't like you?"

"He;d never like me more than a best friends though. He'd never like me the way I do."

"You never know. No one knows. Alice it's worth a shot just telling him "

"But what if doesn't like me back?" Alice looked at me, her green eyes full of worry.

"Then it's his loss. But I think he might feel the same way."

"And how do you know?"

" I just know." of course I couldn't reveal that he kinda told me two days ago. Oh yeah that reminded me "Alice do you have your video camera?"

"Yes. Why? Are you filming me telling Sam?" Her eyes turned worried.

"No. Drew's apologizing to May in a way where she can't act as if he's invisible. At least I hope for his sake that she doesn't act as if he's invisible."

"Really? Our brother is actually apologizing?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Yep. I know,it shocked me too. Now film camera." Alice reached into her sequined bag and pulled out her film camera. She only really used it for Christmases and Birthdays.

"Can you give me a copy when you're done?"

"Why?"

"So I can blackmail Drew into bungee jumping into a swimming pool of gummi bears." well it couldn't do any harm. What he's our brother

"Sure." Alice handed me the camera. I smirked and walked to the door. Drew should be here in a few minutes. With that many fan girls he'd have to be.

I stood beside the doorway, watching everyone dancing. May was sitting at our table. She hadn't moved the whole night. Alice was slowly walking towards Sam, who was getting a glass of coke. Brendan was talking to Norman, while Caroline talked to Brendan's mum. At least I think the woman was Brendan mum's.

"Hey." a breathless voice said from behind me.

I turned round, and Drew was panting. Boy , he must have ran the whole way. His cheeks were slightly red and his hair was slightly messy. In his hand was a bouquet of red roses. He really was desperate for may to forgive him.

"You were quick." I raised my eyebrow. Drew smiled in a slightly mocking way.

" I ran. You know I'm a fast runner." he was right. He was one of the fastest runners in his class along with Alice. I however, was one of the slowest runners in my class.

"Yeah but you have only been gone for fifteen minutes. Did you sprint?" Drew shook his head. "Flygon?" again drew shook his head.

I was silent for a few seconds.

" Drew how fast can you run?"

"Faster than Alice." my eyes widened. " Way faster than Alice." well he was good at running, I was good at gymnastics. It evened out.

"Is that Alice and Sam over there?" Drew asked. Looking over my shoulder I saw Sam and Alice. In the middle of the dance floor nowhere near the mistletoe. Kissing. Either she had just kissed him and was abut to make her confession or she confessed and he admitted that he liked her too and they kissed.

I'll go with the second option.

"Now all we need is for you and May to get together then you can double date." I smirked as Drew's pale face turned slightly pink.

We stood there just chatting about presents. Drew had gotten Alice a book called twilight by Stephenie Meyer and Sam a book about drawing pokemon. I had captured a eevee for Alice and a houndoor for Sam.

The room grew silent as a man in his thirties stood up to the mic.

"No we have a surprise. A guest wants to say a few words. He is a co-ordinator and has many adoring fans. Please put your hands together for Drew Hayden." Everyone in the room clapped, the fan girls the loudest.

Drew looked at me, he was slightly scared.

"You'll be fine." I reassured him. Drew walke3d on the stage.

"Um.. Hi. This is my first time that I've spent Christmas outside La Rousse city." I smiled at the thought of spending Christmas outside La Rousse. Before I would've hated that. Sure I hated all the fancy parties but I was with family. But this Christmas holidays was actually starting to be pretty good. I mean I was still with my family. Drew, Alice and Sam. Sure Sam wasn't biological but he was a really close friend. They were the closest members of my family. We could never really be separated. Sure me and Drew travelled alone but we still travelled with Sam and Alice occasionally. Sometimes at the same time.

Oh drat I was missing the apology. I pulled out Alice's video camera and hit the record button.

"Today. Today I insulted a rival. A friend even. I don't even know why. I guess something in me snapped. But now," Drew pulled the microphone out of it's stand and walked off the stage. "She won't talk to me. She doesn't even acknowledge I'm real."

I knew my eyes were gleaming as Drew walked towards May, who was standing in shock right now. The room was silent as Drew walked right in front of her.

"May Maple. I'm truly sorry for calling you a weak co-ordinator. You're not. In fact you're one of the best co-ordinators I know.. Please may I am sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Drew was looking her straight in the eyes.

_Please don't ignore him. Please don't ignore him. I_ chanted silently in my head.

May but her lips and sighed.

"Of course Drew I forgive you." Drew smiled and everyone in the room cheered. Drew turned to face the crowd.

"And now ladies and gentlemen. My older sister will sing us a song. Please welcome Sarah Hayden."

I almost dropped the camera in shock. I hate him. I helped him apologize to May and this was the thanks I get?

I hate him. Drew walked ip to me and handed me the microphone. I smirk planted on his face. I revisited the urge to punch him and slowly walked up to the stage.

Did I mention I hate my brother?

**REVIEW!!**


	7. In a Second

**WOOOO!!! I finally found a song for her to sing. Took me awhile too. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or the song In a second by Aly&AJ. i do own Alice, Sam and Sarah**

**

* * *

**

I looked at the crowd, waiting for the music to start. Drew had chosen the song and I had no clue what song it would be.

The lights dimmed and everyone was looking at me. The music was just about to start.

The music started. A guitar was softly playing. So were drums. I recognised the song. It was In a second by Aly & Aj.

_Don't know where you are_

_Wish I could meet you_

_I would sail Oceans_

_To get a glimpse of how you feel_

Couples were now on the dance floor. Children, teenagers, parent, grandparents. Basically people of all ages. I noticed Sam and Alice were dancing near the centre of the dance floor, beside Norman and Caroline.

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect _

_Could it be _

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

I looked to the side of the dance floor and saw May and Drew standing beside each other. Neither of them saying a thing. Come on Drew. Ask her to dance already.

Drew looked at me, slight panic on his face. He pointed at May, who was watching people dancing which meant she had her back to him. I nodded my head. He sighed and nodded back at me.

"Um… May D-do you want t-to d-dance?" Drew stuttered out, his face turning pink. May looked at him for a second and nodded. A smile spread across my face.

_Don't know how you feel_

_You seem to keep it to yourself_

_Would you climb mountains to show me this is something real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be_

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second_

Drew and May were dancing, his hand was on her waist, her hand on his shoulder. They, however, weren't looking at each other. Unknown to both of them, they were slowly and I mean slowly dancing toward some mistletoe.

_Could it be_

_Could it be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_Do I see_

_Do I see_

_Clearly_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be _

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

I looked at the people how weren't dancing. Most of them were Drew's fan girls, who were all currently glaring at May, and little children. My eyes, were drawn to a certain black-headed smirking figure. He was looking at me.

I blinked at focused on the song. I had only just met Brendan and already I was possibly crushing on him. Like drew's fan girls with Drew. Ugh.

_What I think _

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be _

_That I am worth it_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second_

_In a second_

The song ended and I focused my attention on May and Drew. Who were now standing under the mistletoe. Yes. Come on Drew kiss her.

Their faces were red with embarrassment. Either from the fact that they would now have to kiss, or it could be the fact that everyone in the room was staring at them.

They stood there for a minute, not moving an inch towards each other. Everyone in the crowd were now glaring at them. Fan girls were glaring at may because she was about to kiss Drew. Everyone else was glaring at the both of them because they hadn't kissed each other yet.

"Oh come ON! Just kiss her already!" I looked at where the voice had come from. Brendan. I chuckled as Drew and May's faces turned as red as her dress. I still hadn't moved from the stage. Why should I? I had a perfectly good view up here. In fact, some people were on the stage with me just so they could get a good view.

May and Drew looked at each other and their faces slowly came closer to the others. Yes. They were about to kiss. Their faces edged closer and closer until.

Damn!

He kissed her on the cheek. What was wrong with my brother?

While everyone started booing him. I noticed the look of sadness on May's face. She ran out the room but no-one apart from me noticed. Everyone (minus fan girls) else were all immersed in booing Drew.

I stepped off the stage and walked towards the door. However I was stopped, when a hand wrapped itself around my wrist. I turned round and saw Brendan.

"Are you looking for May?"

"Duh. She's upset and everyone else her is booing Drew for not actually kissing her. On the lips I mean."

"I'm coming with you." I nodded and grabbed my wrist back.

"Come on then" we walked out the room into the cold, dark night.

* * *

**Chapter eight is now done. Please Review. **

**PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE**


	8. More arrivals

**Hey guys. Sorry I Haven't updated in a while. Anyway here is Chapter eight.**

**I do not own pokemon but I do own Alice, Sam, Sarah, Drew's parents and Melania.**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

I walked on the path towards May. The moonlight shone on her face, making her tears visible. We were in the garden of the town hall. It was but wasn't overly occupied by flowers. Just some sore bushes at the side and a bench in the middle of the garden. The bench which May was currently sat on.

I felt sorry for her. First may and drew were talking, then he insulted her, then she ignored him, then he apologized, then they almost kissed and now she was upset again. To sum up in four simple words:

My brother's an idiot

I sighed and sat down beside May. Brendan sat on her other side.

"Are you okay May?" Brendan asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" she snapped at him. "The guy I love just kissed me on the cheek. Basically he's saying I'm like a sister to him."

"Hey! No need to snap at me. I only want to know if you are okay."

"No. Brendan I'm not okay." she sighed and buried her face in her hands. " I just want to be alone."

"Not going to happen May." I said. She looked at me. " We came here to help you and that doesn't mean letting you mope over my idiot brother. He loves you. He's just shy." May's eyes widened.

"He loves me? Did he tell you that?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I figured it out and I can tell you like him back."

"How?"

"Because otherwise when he insulted you earlier on, you would've been less upset." I explained. "Drew's never felt this way about anyone before." May and Brendan looked at me surprised.

"You mean he's never liked anyone before?" Brendan asked. I shook my head.

"He had a crush on a girl called Lisa years when he was six, but she only liked him because of his looks. That didn't work out. Actually most girls nowadays claim they like Drew when what they really like is his looks and the fact that we are rich."

"I have the same problem, girls like me because of the fact that my dad is a professor, and my amazing looks of course." Brendan said arrogantly, while running his hand through his hair.

"What looks?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Brendan frowned at me and I smirked at him.

"Sarah, how can you be mean to that poor boy?" the smirk instantly fell of my face and turned around.

"Mum?" I asked,. Sure enough she was there. Her emerald green hair pulled into a bun, and she was wearing a black floor length dress. Her violet eyes looked at me confused.

"Of course, honey. So is your dad and Melania." I looked behind her and saw my dad and Melania looking at Brendan and May confused.

Dad and Drew looked alike except for the fact that dad had jet-black hair (which Alice had inherited). He was wearing a tux.

Melania looked the same as she did the last time I saw her. Unlike my parents she was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her light brown hair had been pulled into a ponytail. Even though her last name was Hayden like ours she wasn't biologically related to us. When she was six our mum adopted her. She hadn't told us anything about her past. She was a year older than me and was in a band called White Charcoal. She had dark blue eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Melania shrugged and sat beside me.

"No clue. I was just in my room, talking to Derek about the new song he had written when all of a sudden Lizzie came charging into my room and told me to pack my stuff. She said we were going to spend Christmas in Petalburg this year." I blinked.

"Mum, How did you know me, Alice, Sam and Drew were here?"

"Alice told me. She said we didn't have to come but I couldn't just let my babies spend Christmas on their own." Mum said, dragging me into a hug.

"You didn't try and stop her?" I mouthed to my dad.

"I tried, but she was so stubborn. She actually hit me with her handbag" He mouthed back.

"Mum, we weren't on our own, we were staying with May's family." I said, when she released me.

"Really and who is this May?" She asked. I pointed at May.

"That's May. She's the daughter of Norman."

"Oh really? Well then let's try and arrange where we will stay for Christmas." She said walking towards the building. My eyes widened.

"Dad can you please talk her out of this? I don't want her offending Norman. I challenge him soon."

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything." Dad said before running after Mum. Melania chuckled at my reaction.

"Anyway, I'm Melania. Who are you?" She said turning to May and Brendan.

"I'm Brendan." Brendan said, shaking her hand.

"I'm May." May said waving at Mel.

"I've seen you somewhere before." Melanie said, before clicking her finger. "That's it. Your the girl who Drew likes. You know he carries a picture with you about." May's cheeks turned pink.

"Mel, why isn't Derek with you? He usually is." I asked. Mel's cheeks turned a faint pink. They were best friends and they were the ones who formed White Charcoal. Alice and Sam were the other two members. Derek played Bass, Sam played electric guitar, Alice played the drums while Sarah was the singer. She was a really good singer.

"I didn't have enough time to invite him." then she looked at the building. "Want to go inside?"

"Sure why not? Besides Mum will embarrass Drew. Again." I said smiling.

Sure enough, when we walked inside, mum was hugging Drew. I walked towards her so I could here what she had to say.

"Drew, my how you've grown. I still remember when you half my size and wet the bed."

"MUM!" Drew yelled, his cheeks a lovely shade of red. He looked a but like a strawberry.

"Mum! Dad! You're here." Alice said, running towards mum. Mum dropped Drew and they hugged each other.

"Of course. Families spend Christmas together and we are a family. Now me and dad are going to go book a hotel for the seven of us so we can spend Christmas together." Alice stopped the hug and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? I though we were spending Christmas at May's house. We've had tons of fun." Alice said.

"Oh no, silly. We're spending Christmas together. Like a family. Even if it means spending Christmas in a hotel."

What? Every other Christmas, mum and dad hardly talked to us. They were always talking to their business partners. They hardly knew anything about us. Well actually, dad knew a lot about us but mum? I wasn't sure if mum knew my favourite colour.

"Mum, what's my favourite colour?" I asked. My mum looked at me as though I had grown an extra head.

"Light blue of course. Now anyway I heard that there is this fabulous hotel only a cou-" I cut her off.

"No, it's white. Light blue is Alice's favourite colour. What is Alice's favourite food?"

"Pepperoni pizza, anyway as I was saying-" I cut her off again.

"No, it's sushi. What's Drew's favourite sport?" Mum was starting to look nervous.

"Baseball."

"No that's Melania's favourite sport I like basketball. "Drew said.

"Lizzie, what's my favourite drink?" Mel asked.

"Diet coke."

"No that's Sarah's favourite drink, I like lemonade." Me, Alice, drew and Mel all exchanged a look and nodded.

"Mum, I don't think there is much point of spending Christmas together." I said.

"You don't know anything about us." Alice said.

"Do you even know our birthdays?" Mel asked.

"I think we are just going to spend Christmas at May's." Drew said. Mum nodded her head. "Without you and dad." Dad nodded his head.

"Sure, that works fine son. We can just go back to La Rousse, for Christmas." Mum, however, shook her head.

"No my babies need me." She said, sounding hysterical.

"Mum we're not babies anymore. We can take care of ourselves." Drew said.

"May, do you mind if I stay with you for Christmas as well?" Mel asked. May turned around.

"No I don't mind."

"Come on, let's head back." I said. We walked out of the building.

"Do you think we were to harsh on her?" Alice asked as we walked onto the pavement.

"Maybe." Mel said. "Does anyone feel guilty?" No one answered.

I looked back no the incident maybe we had been a bit harsh on her.

* * *

**You know what to do. Review!!!**


	9. Midnight snack

**Hey! Here is chapter nine and I do not own pokemon and I'm guessing you all no which characters i own so **

**ENJOY!**

I was sitting in May's bed, reading the lucky star manga Alice had bought with her. No-one else had woken up yet. I was having to share a bed with May (Hers was a kings size bed so we were okay) while Alice slept in her sleeping bag and Mel slept on the camp bed. After reading the manga I shut it and placed it back in Alice's bag. I glanced at the clock.

5:34 am.

I hadn't gotten to sleep at all. Some part of me just refused to go to sleep.

I slipped out of the bed and walked around Mel and slowly opened the door.

Maybe some hot chocolate would help me get to sleep.

As I walked down the corridor I was surprised when I saw the kitchen light on. There was two possibilities to why the light was on:

1. Someone was robbing the house

2. Or Drew could be up.

I'm hoping it's the latter of the two. I slowly walked to the kitchen and stuck my head round the door.

Yep it was just Drew, eating strawberry ice-cream. He had his back turned to me, but still I could tell it was him.

"Drew! You're eating strawberry ice-cream and didn't tell me." I whispered. Even though I whispered he jumped slightly as I spoke.

"Sarah! don't do that!" He whispered back to me, I walked up to him.

"Oh does the great Drew get scared easily.?" I mocked him, while opening a drawer and pulled out a spoon.

"No." Drew huffed, as I spooned the sweet ice-cream in my mouth.

"Do you think we were to harsh on mum?" I asked.

"I really don't know." He replied. "I couldn't get to sleep so I came down here to clear my head. How about you?"

"me too." I said spooning another mouthful of ice-cream into my mouth. Drew then took my spoon out of my mouth and dumped in the sink.

"I think we've had enough ice-cream." he said, putting the lid on the ice-cream before stuffing it into the freezer.

"So should we apologize to mum or not?" I asked, propping myself up onto the counter.

"I don't know. She's really annoying around Christmas and embarrassing but she does mean well." He said. "I guess we just have to sleep on that one."

"So how are you going to apologize to May?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Drew, you kissed her on the cheek."

"Everyone was telling me to kiss her!" He defended himself but I shook my head at him.

"Yes, but on the lips. You love her damn it! So what made the great Drew not kiss the girl he loves?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest.

He looked away from my gaze.

"You've never felt this way about a girl before Drew." That was when I realised the truth. "You were scared weren't you?" Drew looked at me before sighing.

"Yes." I jumped off the counter and leaned over Drew.

"Then how are you going to apologize?"

"I have no clue." He sighed once more before walking out the room.

"Guess you have to sleep on that as well." I said. I looked around before opening the freezer.

"Don't even think about it!" Drew said. I rolled my eyes and closed the freezer door. I swear, Drew has super-hearing.

I smiled and walked into the hall and was about to head up the stairs when I spotted something.

My reflection. Only this time it wasn't to check how I looked.

I stared in the mirror and pulled my hair out of it's plait. I ran my fingers through my hair and I let it fall over my shoulders.

I had never noticed it before but I looked a lot like mum. I had her hair colour but then so did Drew. It was then I noticed I was the one who looked most like mum. Drew only had her hair colour but other than that he looked a lot like dad. Alice was a mixture.

Sure I had dad's eye colour but I had mum's almond-shaped eyes. I also had her cheekbones, the same pale complexion, our lips were the same shape and our eyebrows were more arched than straight.

I gazed at the mirror before I realised I missed her. Sure she didn't know our favourite drink or whatever but she cared for us. Whenever we came home she was always at the front door to greet us and hug us. Whenever we were upset she would let us watch our favourite movie and make us some popcorn. Whenever she had the time she would take us out to the cinema. Sure she called us babies but that was just mum. She was always like that though. She always gave us nicknames even if we didn't like them.

I sighed and looked at myself once more in the mirror before charging up the stairs and into May's room.

"Alice! Mel! Wake up!" I said. Alice and Mel sat up. May however didn't stir a bit. Wow, she was one deep sleeper.

"What?" Alice asked rubbing her eyes.

"More importantly what time is it?" Mel said, glaring at me, her arms crossed.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to find mum and dad before they leave. If they haven't already left yet."

"Why." Alice said, making her way over to me.

"To apologize to mum. Now get your clothes on and I'll go get Drew." They didn't move. "Move! Move! Move!"

**REVIEW**


	10. hope and disappointment

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but anyway this is the second last chapter of Christmas in Petalburg.**

**Anyway I do NOT own pokemon just about half of these characters in this story.**

**ENJOY!**

"Drew wake up." I tapped his shoulder.

"Five more minutes." I looked at Mel who picked up a bottle full of water on the shelf before unscrewing the cap and pouring the water all over Drew's head.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he shot out of his bed.

"We don't have five more minutes. We have to go see Lizzie and Eric." Mel said, dumping the empty bottle onto the floor.

"Mum and dad? Why?"

"To apologize, now get up and get dressed." Drew nodded. We exited the room and hear Sam getting up. I hastily pulled off my pyjama's and shoved on my jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

Once the boys were ready , we crept down the stairs and were about to open the door, when:

"Where are you guys going?"

Shit, I forgot about May.

I spun on my heel to face May.

"Where are you going?" She repeated.

"We are going to apologize to our mum. We though about the way we treated her today, no yesterday, urgh. Why do they call early morning night? It's morning." I refrained from hitting my sister. Mel elbowed her.

"As Alice was saying." Mel continued, "We realised we need to apologize to Lizzie, after all she has looked after us all these years."

"We will come back though." Sam said.

"But what's going to happen with Christmas?" May asked.

"I honestly don't know May but we will come back once we've sorted it out." I said.

"okay , what should I tell my parents?"

"We'll explain everything to them once we've got everything sorted, may." Drew said. She was facing him but it seemed as if her eyes went right through him. She slowly nodded her head, as if she barely acknowledged that he was there.

"Well, we'll go now. Drew how many people can flygon hold?" I asked.

"Enough." was his reply.

"Okay, May how many hotels are there in Petalburg?"

"Only one, the Petalburg Hotel."

"Original." Mel remarked.

"Come on let's go. Bye May." I waved as we ushered out the house.

"Flygon, let's go." Drew said as he released flygon form his pokeball. We all piled on before flygon took off the ground.

After a few minutes of searching from the sky, I spotted a massive building. There was a white sign beside it and in bold, gold letters it said:

PETALBURG HOTEL

"There!" I pointed, drew followed my gaze before steering flygon to the ground. We jumped off flygon before running into the building.

I skidded to a stop a couple of feet away from the front desk, for a few seconds.

I was swept off my feet as Alice knocked into me. I landed on top of her before seeing Drew, Mel and Sam trying to stop before they fell onto us.

They failed.

My lungs screamed for air as they crushed me with their combined weight.

"I know I am close to you guys, but please would you GET OFF!" I yelled. They jumped off and I helped Alice up off the ground.

"Um… May I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter. Her brown eyes looked slightly scared and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Can you tell us if anyone with the last name Hayden is here?" Sam asked, leaning on the counter.

"I'll check." We looked at each other nervously as the woman tapped some keys on the grey laptop that was beside her.

"I'm sorry, they checked out around three hours ago."

"Oh, right thanks anyway. Do you think it would be okay if we used your phones?" Sam asked.

"Sure." we walked away from the desk, and as soon as we stood in front of the phones we all looked at Sam, confused.

"Sam, why are we at the phones?" Alice asked.

"To call your parents, they will probably be in La Rousse by now, they do have a flygon as well. It takes around three hours to fly from Petalburg to La Rousse." Sam explained. We nodded and I picked up a phone before dialling in our number.

"ring-ring-ring, phone call! Phone call! Ring-ri-" The annoying ring was cut off. I looked up before sighing. It wasn't mum and dad. It was Cissy, our maid.

"Oh, hey Sarah."

"Hey Cissy, are mum and dad home, yet?" I could see Drew and Alice had crossed their fingers.

"No I'm sorry there not here."

"Oh. Okay then, just when you see them tell them that we are sorry and we will be back after Christmas."

"Okay, I'll pass on the message." I hung up before placing the phone back on the hook. I turned around.

"I guess we have to spend Christmas in Petalburg, then." Drew said, looking slightly down. I stood up and started walking out the building.

"Well, look on the bright side." I turned around and faced Mel, "Drew can spend more time with May!"

SLAP

Mel rubbed her head before sticking her tongue out at Drew, who looked very annoyed.

"I guess we better go back to May's then and explain what happened." Alice said. We all nodded before climbing back on Flygon and flew off.

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be up whenever I get round to writing it. Hopefully in a week or two.**


	11. Is he sucking her face off?

**Hey! I can't believe it's only been… almost SEVEN months. To be fair I got massive writer's block and I've gone out of pokemon now. So this is my last pokemon fanfiction. So here is the final chapter of Christmas in Petalburg. I hope you enjoy! If I really did own pokemon do you think I would be writing fan fiction.

* * *

**

"Sarah," I heard an eerie yet familiar voice whisper in my ear. I groaned before turning around in my bed. No way in hell was I getting out of this warm, cosy bed. Not even if you paid me.

"It's time to get up." The voice continued. Only this time something was tugging at my ankle. I feebly kicked thin air in an attempt to stop the voice. No such luck. "Sarah, get up. You're going to ruin Christmas if you don't." It was only then did I fully recognise the voice.

Alice.

God, she could be such a drama queen when she wanted to.

"Alice, go and get Drew up. I'll deal with Sarah.," I heard Mel say and soon enough I could hear Alice sprint out of the room.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Ten past seven." I felt the mattress weigh down beside me and looked up to see Mel leaning against the headboard.

"That early? Where's May?" I asked.

"Bathroom. Though I think she may have used that as an excuse to get away from Alice." I chuckled and sat up.

"I still can't believe she and Drew haven't talked since the dance."

"I know. You feel awkward when they're in the same room together." Mel agreed before jumping off the bed. "Right, now get you lazy butt out of bed." I looked at her incredulously.

"Eh?!"

"Look you have two options. Option number one you can go back to sleep and have Alice moan at you every five minutes or option two, you get up now and go to bed in an hour. I personally would go for option 2." I rolled my eyes before following Mel out of the room. I smirked when I saw Drew walk out the room, his hair an absolute mess.

"Nice bed hair, Drew." I remarked as I waited for him. He weakly glared at me before mumbling something incomprehensible. I figured he was still half asleep and decided to leave him alone. Until…

"Drew! Don't go in-" I was cut off by May's scream which was shortly followed by Drew's scream as he ran out of the bathroom. A bottle of shampoo flew out of the bathroom door before it slammed shut.

"Why Didn't you tell me she was in there!" He screamed at me.

"I tried to but you weren't paying attention. Anyway what was she doing in there?" I asked curiously as e walked down the stairs.

"Brushing her teeth."

"It could've been worse. You could've walked in on her coming out of the shower." I commented as he glared at me, his cheeks stained red. "You're imagining her naked, aren't you. I never knew you could be such a perv, Drew." I shook my head at him, before he slapped my shoulder. "And now, you're even hitting girls. What ever happened to that sweet younger brother of mine?"

"He grew up." I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

_**Christmas In Petalburg**_

"So that's all the presents then!" Alice called as she finished unwrapping her last present.

"Thank god." Mel muttered from beside me. I stifled a laugh as Alice glared at her. Her glare faded as soon as Sam pecked her on the cheek. Drew rolled his eyes at them.

" Get a room." He called at them.

"We're in one, Drew." Sam retorted.

"So did everyone like their gifts?" Caroline asked from her seat on the sofa.

"Yep." everyone chorused. Well all but one. May didn't say anything from her position on the armchair. She was just staring into thin air.

"May?" Max asked, she stared at him blankly before saying.

"I'm going outside." She stood up and walked out the room. Everyone in the room turned to look at Drew.

"What?"

"Go after her, you idiot." Mel said as she kicked him off the couch. Drew opened his mouth to protest but he and Alice grabbed his arms and frogmarched him into the kitchen before kicking him out of the house. He landed on the ground with an audible slam.

"Gee, that wasn't inconspicuous at all." I remarked sarcastically as I watched May turn around to face Drew.

"Go away!" I heard her shriek at him.

"You think I came out here on my own!? I got shoved out here by my insane family." He yelled back gesturing towards the kitchen window.

"Shit! Duck and cover people!" Mel screeched and we hit the floor as though bombs were coming. We stayed there for a second before Sam got up and risked looking out of the window.

"What's happening?" Alice asked as she shoved Mel off her. She winced as Mel hit her on the back of the bed.

"That's what you get for shoving me." Mel hissed before wiping the invisible dust off her jeans. "Now what's going on Sam?" It was then I noticed that Sam had paled considerably and his hazel eyes were the size of saucers. "Sam?"

"I think you should see for yourself." Alice rolled her eyes before standing up and pressed her face against the window.

"OH MY-! ARE THEY DOING WHAT I THINK THEY'RE DOING!" Sam nodded his head solemnly.

"What's going on?" I asked as Mel stood up and shoved them out of the way.

"Are they-?" Mel asked while Max and I stared at them confused.

"Yeah."

"What are they doing?" Max asked as we stood up. I lightly pushed Mel out of the way and looked through the window. I blinked and leaned my face closer to the window.

"I've seen worse." I replied but I had to admit. I was very surprised.

"What are they doing?" Max asked again, I moved out of the way and let Max see what they were doing.

"They're kissing! My sister is kissing him."

"I know it's a sign of the apocalypse." Sam remarked. Mel grimaced.

"He looks as though he's sucking her face off." She said as Max covered his eyes.

"It's his first kiss. Be nice to him. We can tease him later." I smirked. Alice giggled before skipping to the door. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Going to congratulate them."

"Don't. We don't want Drew to kill us." Sam said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the window. I rolled my eyes and watched as May and Drew pulled away from each other. They were both blushing but they smiled and linked hands before walking inside.

"Run! And act as though we weren't doing any suspicious at all!" Alice screamed as we ran back into the living room. I sat on the sofa and pulled Twilight out and pretended to read it.

"Hey." Drew said as he and May walked into the room. May giggled lightly.

"Um… Me and Drew are going out now." May admitted as her pink cheeks turned red.

"Finally." I remarked.

"So what did you guys do while we were outside?" Drew asked as he sat beside me.

"Oh. We just talked about what we're going to do after Christmas." Alice said giving him her 'butter wouldn't melt' smile.

"So none of you were talking about how it looked as though I was sucking May's face off." We sat awkwardly in silence. "You guys aren't exactly the best and spying on people."

"Better at kissing though." Alice said before kissing Sam. I rolled my eyes and turned to Max.

"This was certainly an interesting Christmas."

* * *

**It's finally finished! After a year and four months! **

**Review!**


End file.
